Hermione Granger (HPJTK)
|rank = Lieutenant Commander |insignia1 = when wearing 2278-2350 uniform: |insignia2 = ''when wearing 2373-present uniform: |spouse(s) = |children = |mother = |father = |siblings = |relatives = |actorsource = wikipedia |actor = Emma Watson |image2 = Hermioneattheyuleball.JPG |caption2 = Hermione attending the "Yule Ball" in her fourth year at Hogwarts School. }} '''Hermione Jane Granger' was a member of a six-person contingent of people from planet Gamma Germanicus VII (a planet in the Gamma Quadrant) who helped to defend the galaxy from the combined forces of the Suliban and their ally, Voldemort. (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) Early history Hermione first met best friends Harry Potter and future fiancee Ron Weasley while traveling to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 (GG7 dating). During that first year, Granger used her knowledge of the magical arts to cover her own insecurities. This led to a know-it-all attitude that almost alienated her from her fellow students. Due to her "Mudblood" (non-magical or half-magical) parentage, Hermione found herself the victim of a number of Draco Malfoy-perpetrated hate crimes. These led to Hermione's developing a social conscience, which led to the creation of "S.P.E.W."-the S'ociety for the '''P'romotion of 'E'lvish 'W'elfare-during the 1994-95 term (GG7 dating)-which Ron would tease her about for years to come, even during their time on the . Relationships Romances Hermione first caught the eye of Ron Weasley during the Triwizard Tournament of 1994 (GG7 dating). Hermione though that Ron would ask her to go with him to the Yule Ball. But one of the Triwizard competitors was the first to ask her, so Hermione accepted, just to spite Ron. However, in the aftermath of the death of Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory during the tournament's Final Task, Ron and Hermione put aside their animosity and began their romance. In the "Leaky Cauldron"-the Ten-Forward lounge on the shortly after the Suliban assault on Earth and Vulcan, Ron proposed to Hermione. Hermione asked for some time to think about it, after which she officially accepted Ron's proposal. Starfleet career After Gamma Germanicus 7 (now named Hogwarts) was accepted into the Federation on Stardate 57988.4, the Aurors (Hogwarts' self-defense force), of which Hermione was a member, was absorbed into Starfleet. Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway, in light of Hermione's heroic actions during the Battle of Sagitarius IX, awarded a full Starfleet commission to Hermione with the rank of Lieutenant Commander and the post of Head of Ambassadorial Security to Hogwarts Ambassador to the Federation Harold James "Harry" Potter. Hermione's first significant mission in her Starfleet career was to lead a security team assigned to escort temporally-displaced Klingon Commander Kruge back to Qo'noS. (Harry Potter and the Fountain of Possibilities: "The Fire Inside", "Strange Happenings") Service Jacket Previous Assignments * / -Lieutenant Commander (provisional)- Current Assignment * Head of Ambassadorial Security, Hogwarts Embassy, Planet Earth External link *[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hermione_Granger Hermione Granger on the '''Harry Potter Wiki] Category:Humans Category:Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet security personnel